


a selfish request

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Series: Snowbaz Drabbles [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, baz tries to be a good student, classically, simon is a distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: Simon Snow is intoxicating, captivating, and the absolute worst thing to happen to my academic career.--AKA, The One Where Baz Should Be Doing Anything Else





	a selfish request

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked me to cross-post my drabbles from tumblr on here, so here i am. doing that. 
> 
> thus, they probably won't have the best or cleverest titles, and for that i apologize. whops.
> 
> (based off a prompt from [The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeyed_Hufflepuff/).

“I don’t want you to stop.”

I smirk, my lips pressed to Simon’s throat, his fingers threaded through my hair to hold me there. I have class in less than a half hour, at this point I’m already going to be late, but I don’t want to stop either. Simon Snow is intoxicating, captivating, and the absolute worst thing to happen to my academic career.

I keep leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, nip at his collarbone, and continue across his bare chest. His back arches as my hands fan out over his stomach, inching toward the waistband of his ridiculously ratty trackie bottoms. It’s so easy to get him worked up, he lets out a soft whine when I pull my mouth away and move back up to look at him.

“I have class,” I murmur, but I don’t fight him when he pulls my mouth back down to meet his. He kisses me slowly, deeply, and I melt as his free hand traces a line down my back. I shiver.

“You’re acing every course,” Simon whispers against my mouth. “You deserve a day off. Time with your boyfriend.”

“This feels more like a selfish request from said boyfriend.”

“That’s possible.” Simon’s grinning and it’s getting harder and harder to convince myself that I need to get out of bed and actually go to class. And that’s not the only thing getting harder.

“Come on, Baz,” Simon whines, pressing his hips up into mine and it is a very compelling argument, I have to admit. “Penny’s out for the day, we never get any time alone anymore. Shouldn’t we be taking advantage of that?”

“Simon,” I breathe. And I can’t come up with a good argument. I should roll off of him, get up and figure out where he tossed my shirt earlier and be a good student.

Instead I’m letting him pull me closer and kiss me breathless and roll his hips against me and moan into my mouth and - _fuck_, who needs a degree when I have Simon Snow slowly coming apart beneath me?

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna find more, find me, or send me some prompts: @pipsqueakparker on Tumblr


End file.
